


Detention Time

by The Red Room (TheRedRoom)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hot detention, Teacher romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRoom/pseuds/The%20Red%20Room
Summary: Umbridge gives Hagrud detention. What happens next is unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Please be gentle.

"Talk dirty to meh," Hagrid whispered huskily, wrapping his enormous arm around Umbridge's waist.

She blushed and pushed his arm away. "That is improper behaviour, Rubeus. Detention today at five o'clock. Be there on time, or I will issue further punishment," Umbridge commanded, adding a wink.

"Yes m'am," he replied, saluting. "Not a moment later."

\---

It was 5:07 and Hagrid still hadn't showed up. Umbridge lightly tapped her pink nails against the smooth hardwood desk impatiently, an the tea she had prepared was now lukewarm. "If he isn't going to come, I might as well grade papers," she sighed. The thought of pointing out every mistake and giving Potter a failing grade made her smirk maliciously.

A rapping noise against the door pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see Hagrid enter the room. He was dressed in a suit so small on his giant body that it was bursting at the buttons. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry I'm late. Yer see, I was—"

"Eight minutes," Umbridge interrupted. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Eight more detentions, to make up for each minute of my time that you wasted today. Do you understand?"

"I understand, m'am."

"Good," she purred like the cats on her wall. "Now let us get started. I'm feeling particularly sore after a long day of dealing with Potter and his...friends. I want you to massage me." She pulled out a bottle of perfumed oil from her desk.

Hagrid swallowed. "Are yeh sure about that?"

"I'm sure that your large, strong hands will come in handy. Just be gentle."

She unbuttoned her blouse. As he did so, Hagrid bent over to open the bottle of oil, but his suit suddenly burst at the seams from the pressure.

"Erm, this is awkward," said Hagrid nervously, now butt naked.

That wasn't what Umbridge was paying attention to, however. "You're a monster!" she muttered.

"It grows even biggah," Hagrid bragged proudly. "You want to see for yourself?"

"Of course!"

~~~~~~<3<3<3~~~~~~

The next day, Umbridge was in an unusually bright mood. It was almost creepy to the students about how happy she was.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just...a pleasure to give out detention hours," was what she said when asked about it. With more and more "detention sessions," her mood improved, and so did her teaching. Before anyone knew it, she was one of the favourite teachers at Hogwarts. 


End file.
